Cellular telephones are increasingly popular. In general, a cellular telephone communicates with a stationary local tower, which in turn connects the call to a conventional telephone network. When it becomes necessary to expand cellular coverage to a new area, it is often desirable to test certain operations before erecting a permanent cellular tower. This pre-construction testing normally involves raising cellular transceiver equipment to heights of 80 feet or more.
One method of accomplishing this involves the use of a crane. The crane can be towed or driven to the test site, and used to hoist the testing equipment to the required height. In a similar method, a prefabricated trailer with an erectable antenna can be towed to the test site. U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,893, for example, shows a transportable cellular mobile radiotelephone site which includes an edifice that requires a portable crane to remove it from a truck on which it is delivered.
There are significant drawbacks to both of the conventional approaches. Often, the designated location is too small to accommodate a crane or trailer. In other instances, the designated site may not be accessible by road. In the case of unimproved locations, mud, steep grades or low laying foliage may make it difficult or impossible for a crane or trailer to negotiate.